The battle on the untied States Soil
by Hotshot199354
Summary: The battle for the president does not start the white house but on his uncles yard. He will do anything thing to keep his family and men safe even if means putting himself in harems way, even more so for his wife, and kids. The president will get death threats, he even may lose parts of his body, but that will not stop him...


_Hi my name is Howard Nichols. I am the president of the united states I am 6ft 2in with read hair and brown eyes. I am the head of state and head of government. So now that, that is out of the way l will start off the story of "The battle on the untied states soil". I will tell you about the changes that happend to me, the love, the challenges, the emotional trauma, and the freinds that changed my life forever._

**Prologe: The wife, the family and Marrige**

**Fort Knox, KY November 8, 2025 0320 hours**

I am getting ready to leave Fort Knox, I am on my way to visit my family, who live in hardin county, but everyone is meeting at my uncles house which is in rineyville,ky. I was being escorted by the us military to my my unlces hoyse. Right before we left to go to my unlce dees house I call to let hem know that I was getting ready to leave. Five mintes before we lift my mom called, and asked if could come by and pick her up. I asked the one of my men if he could go and pick her up.

One of them said that he would go and get her. When he got into his car I told my mom that one of my men was on hes way to pick her up. After I got off the phone with my mom, I had a funny feeling that my hole life is going to change in the next four hours. I felt like I was going be seeing the love of my life that I know that is not real and that she is an anime character and her name is Eureka, and that, America was going to go to war on it soil.

I thougth, I was overacking becuase its my brithday. But I did not know that eureka was trying to warn me that her and my universes are going to become one in the next two mintes. I had headack when ever I got that feeling, I keeped it to myself and told no one not even my top men who I have trusted. When I got into one of three 2013 Ford Escapes that was in a convory that was made up of;

Cougar HE's, Leneo Bearcats, LAV-150 Commando's, M163 Vulcan Air Defense System, Gage Textorn LAV-600 (WAPV), M117, Armored Security Vehicle, M6 Cop vehicles- Dodge Charger, Dodge Durango and Dodge Ram 2500, both US military and FBI- Mrap, 2013 Ford Escapes,

As soon as I got into the Ford Escape I got my out computer and I opened it up then turned it on. After I got the computer on I checked my e-mail, I saw that I had ten new e-mails, as I read thought them, one inparticuler cought my eye. I opened it up and as I read, it took my breath away. As the convoy passed the patton meusm I contenude to read the e-mail. The e-mail stated:

_**Dear Howard/ ,**_

_** I hope you get this e-mail, I could tell that you love me and that you think that you and me should be together forever. In two minets our universes will become one. That is wiy you have been sufering from theas headakes. no one ells has been geting headakes and that is just one thing that makes you speciole. you need me now more than ever because you are a Croatian just like me. that makes us the same, but I love you, not becuase we are the same but becuase I have alwase loved you form the varry bottom of my heart, but i had just never realized it intill now. I am looking for you with nervosh so don't be supriezed when you see her with me. I hope i get to see you soon love.**_

_** Oh and before I forget, I will not be the only one coming to see you, the hole gakkostate is coming to see you, my love. but watch out fore any suspicios looking people or things, told me that when our worlds merg, anething or anyone can stumble into our world from any univers.I will be the first one to see you, I hope to see you soon my love.**_

_**Love always,**_

_** Eureka Seven**_

Where she had put her name she had a photo of her standing next to the nirvash, the nirash was in car mode and the photo was tooken right outside of the base. I read the e-mail again, that is when it hit me, I always thought I was different, not the way just the way, I think but the way I look and then it hit me again with the same amont of force, I was shocked to know that is real. I looked up from the computer to see one of the men looking at me and he said, "Mr. President is there something wrong". I told hem that nothing was wrong. I had to lie hem but he was one of my top men (Justion), he knew something is wrong with me by the way I saided it, but nothen. I looked back down at my computer and back at the e-mail and thought she right most of my men were being more awer of my headacks.

When I looked up form the computer, that is when, I sew the the other universe. I looked at my men, and saw that they did not even see it. I looked back, at it agian that I realied that is was I saw it connting with my universe, that when I notest my eyes, head, hands and arms were bruning like some lit a fire under them. It was about one m, 30 s before the burning stoped. I had my eyes closed the hole time, when the burning stoped, I asked one of my men to give me a mirror. When he give me the mirror, I looked down with my eyes still closed when I looked down.

I opend my eyes when I had the morror in my face. Thats when I realed that my eyes and hair were like eureka's. That when the car stoped, I looked up form the marror and sew that men were getting out. I turn to my compuer off, closed the e-mails and then turned off my computer when I turned it off I got out. When I got out of the Ford Escape, one of my men ran up to me and asked if I was alright, I asked hem why, he said " your eye's and hair are different and it looked like you are westing bullits, sir."

I told them that I was all right, I am just a little hot. He asked me if he wold take my juckit and goves, I tolded them that he can take them. I took off my juckit and goves that when I noted my hands and arms up to the elbows were green and pink. My men were striled at what they so I told them about the e-mail and one of them came up to me and said, "we blave you, becuase of what we are seeing, sir." That when things started to changed, I notest things had changed, I sew LFOs with the convony.

That when I sew one of the LFOs come to me. It stoped in fornt of me and power down, when the LFO was complete powered down the plot got out. When the pholit got out I notest it was one of my men. When he got next to me he said "one, is now your's sir and you sould try it out." So when I got in it, I put my hands on the cortles I felt like I had ploted a LFO before. When I got the LFO powered up I notest on the redair that there was a undifed LFO about 45 to 50 yerds away in the sourth.

I told four of my men to get in their LFOs, witch they did. When they got their LOFs powerd up, they saw the undifed LFO too. I asked them to join me in finding out who the LFO belongs too, they all agred to come with me after the did we took off ofr the unifed LFO. When we got to about 25 yerds away we pulled our guns out, took off our safes and got ready for anything. About ten yerds away I could make shapes a person standing next to the LFO.

When got about five yards to the LFO, I stopped dead in my tricks, I knew who the person ways. My men surounded the LFO with their guns drun. I told them to put their guns down and they asked me why. I told them that is my love of my life. They were in shocked at what they just heard. I had to repeat the order, before they put their guns down.

Just as they put their guns down, The LFO went form car mode to human mode with the person standing next to it, and when it did that, that is when I knew what the LFO was. And it was pruf that at the person was her. I knew that the LFO was the nirvash and the person was the love of my life and when I saided "eureka", my men took three steps back and they were more socked at that and they still had there ponted guns at her, when they recoved form the sock they took up denfices around me and her, I walked up to her in the LFO, and when I got to her I went to one knee, and soon as I did, I put the load speakers and mickophones on and started to talk to her:

Me: Hi love

Eureka: Hi love

Me: So how are you

Eureka: Fine, you

Me: in pain, but fine so what you doing out here

Eureka: looking for you, lookes likes you found me and I am gaid that you found me, and I am gald that you did, may I see your face, it been a long time, hun

Me: sure, love just give me a minte so I can power down this LFO

Eureka : ok love

So I powered down the LFO and got out of it. And when I landed on the ground on my feet that when I felt the pain in my back. I did not think any thing about it so I keep it in the back of mind. And went on talking to my love.

Eureka: so you are becoming like me

Me: yes I am

Eureka: so how the pain in you back

Me: how did you know about the pain in my back

Eureka: let me see your back

Me: ok, hun

I took my hat off then my shirt off and after I took my shirt, I put my hat back on. My hat has the command and cheif rank on it.

Eureka: so I see that it starting to grow

Me: what is growing, hun

Eureka: your wings

As soon as she said that her wings come out of body. And she showed me her wings then was done they dissiaped faster then appired.

Me: will I get the same type wing as you

Eureka: maybe I do not know

Me: how did you get it though it

Eureka: determatoin to see you again

Me: you did it for m...

Just then the pain when form a needal pain to a buring pain. I look at her, and then fell to my knee's. When I did that she run over to and said "look you will get though this". I told her that I love her with all my heart. I looked at her and pulled all the stength out from the drepth of my heart. With that strength I got of my knees, hald her and I asked her if she would marry. She knew what I was asking her.

After I asked her that she said, "yes". I was shuned when she answered the pain went down to almost nothing then a bright glow came off them. As soon the light was gone, there was no more pain. I look at my wing and they look just like hers. I looked her and samiled .I asked her if she would come back to the convory with us. She sayed yes, but only if I hold her hand on the way there.

I told her that I would love too hold her hand and that I meant what I saided to her when I was in pain. When I saided that she smailed, when she smiled I could not help but smail as too. I told her that the guys in the LFO's are my men. She got in the nirvash, and I got into my LFO and I powed it up, I looked at the men told the men that we are headed back to the convoy, me and euerka held hands on the way back to the conveny. When we got to the conveny we sew the men standing at atten. Eureka was trying to furge out what was going on and asked whay are they doing that. I told her that I am the president of the untied states and that they are the best men of the army, marines which is the delta force rangers and they are the 75 rangers and navy seals, the navy seals are the famies Seal Team Six.

When I got down form the LFO and Eureka got down from the nirvash we walk over to my men hand in hand. My men were shocked form my apence, I told them what happend to me, my men were stound at what I had told them. When my men recover form the shock I intorden them to Eureka. I told them that I plan on marry her when we get to my uncle's house.

The men looked at each other then at her and one of them said "will ok if you going to marry hem, we'll have be follow your orders". They went form looking at her to looking back at me, then their face went white as my wing started to dissaper. I ask eureka why are they looking me like that. She looked at me and said that my wing fadding back into my body and it nomal for us. When my men face were back to nomal, I told them that one of them will be using my LFO becuase, I will be in the nirvash with eureka.

I walked up to one my men and told hem that he will be ploting the LFO ,the men was top man out of all of them and his name was Justin he was a general and a friend from high school. I told them that we are still going my unlces for my brithday. So the convony resume on it way to my unlces with the nirvash in car mode and in the middle of the convory right be hand the three Ford Escape's. I did not know how my foches will reack to the marrige and the way I look. On the way to my unlces we let Nirvash do all of the driving, so me and eureka can talk and think of what to tell my family.

Me: so what do I tell them ones we get there

Eureka: I think you sould tell them the truth about you and me

Me: I hope that they will like you for who you are

Eureka: I hope they dont freak out becuase of your hands

Me: I hope s...

Just then my arms and face started to turn to the same colors as my wings. The pain was the same as the time the wings come out of me. But this time the convony was lisening to hole thing and some of my men was waching it happen on their view screens. I had to endure this if me and eureka are to become a family. The pain went away the way as it came and that not only thing that went away, all the green and pink on my face, but one spot of green and pink and that was in middle of my fourhead. I was stell in pain as we coined to talk.

Me: as... you...were saying

Eureka: I am sorry that I did not tell you soner

Me: it is ok, I will deal with it as it comes

Eureka: I know you are only doing though this for me

Me: no, I am going though this so we can become a family

Eureka: You are going though the pain so we can become a family

Me: yes I am for you and me

Eureka: Love, I will be by you side intill the end of time

Me: thank you, hun

Eureka: you are walcome, love

We healed hands form then on. I could bearly hear nirvashs vocie then. Then the pain in back come back two time(2x) as bad. I grap eureka's hand so hard that she almost sreamed. I look at her and she looked at me and I told her the pain in my back is and is two times as bad. The pain is bad that I told nirvash to pull over and put me flet on my somike on the ground.

When nirvash pulled over to the side of the side of the road the convoy stopped were it was. And when the nirvash stopped she put me down, eureka got out at same time Justen got out and ran over to me. When she got her feet on the ground she run over to my side. And that when she sew that I had four wing insted of two. That was the resion for the pain to be two times as bad. I looked at her for some comfort. She got next to me and said " I will never leave you, and you are go to need me for this one". Justen looked at her then back at me and saided nothing.

I had no idea what she ment intill it hit me like a one ton weigth. I looked at her and said " I have four intad of two, dont I". She had the look on he face the I hit the jackpot. I had put my hand on hers and asked to she to keep in this peosin till the pain was gone. The pain went away in fivr mintes after it stated. I had asked her to by me intill of end of time. She said "I will never leave you". After she said that I could hear Nirvash voice so much clearer.

Nirvash: I hope that was the last of that

Me: I hope so, nirvash

Eureka: you can hear her

Me: yes, I can in the last one before this one I could bearly hear her voice

Nirvash: so what now

Eureka: I will keep an eye hem to see if this will happen agian

Me: I need to get my unlces if I dont show they will think somthing is wrong

Eureka: ok we keep moving but we will need to stay in you, NIRVASH

Nirvash: ok what about your men, Howard

Me: I think they already know about the transformation that just happend

Nirvash: ok, so are going to tell your family about you and eureka getting married

Me: I will tell them everthing that has happened to me so far to me and the marrage

Nirvash: ok so shaw we resume our way to your uncles

Me: le...

Before I could finish what I was saying, I was hit with such a pain that could be only be degibed as being hit by a 90nd mph fast ball that was shot out of a cannin. The pain droped me back to to my knees. I noted that I could only move my head, arms and hands. I looked down thats when I notested that parts of my body were turning to the color of my wings. The pain did go down some, but did not go away.

I looked at Eureka and said, " I hope this the last of the transformations". Right after I said that, the pain just went away. I looked at both Eureka and Nirvash, I told them, that was the last transformation. Eureka looked at Nirvash then looked at me and said "what do you mean by that, hun." I told them that before now and during the transformation, that my arms were heavy, but now my arms were not heavy at all.

When I got to my feet, I look up like it was instent, just to see a red flushing light in the sky. I turn to look at eureka just see a blue light flush in the middle of her head. She turned to me and said that I green light in the middle of my head. I told her that she a bule light in the middle of hers. Just then our heads turn to the sky as we heard ours names being called thats when knew it was and it "Renton" we both said at the same time. I turned to tell her that I will get hem, just see her wings come out of her body, I knew that she was going to get hem. I grabed her hand and told her that we will go get hem, together. That is when I felt my wings come out of my body. And after my wings came out I told her that I am ready.

The both of us when into the shy at the same time. Eureka was the frist one to get to Renton then I got to hem. Eureka told renton get a good fume hold on to her, which he did. It took no time for me, eureka and renton to get our feet on the ground. He asked what had happen to me, so I told the hole thing from the e-mail to now, Eureka was holding my hand. He asked me if he could be my best man at the wedding, I told hem that he will, then we heared a voice that we never forget we all turned to the voice and sew Ao standing next to me. He asked me what happened too me, I told hem what happen to me the bingging to now again. He said that would explain why my body lookes like it does.

When he got done, we were blinded by a white light that came out of nowhere then when I looked thougth the light and sew three LFOs that look like the Nirvash turn into three look alikes of eureka. Me and Eureka was the only ones to see the tranformantions. When the light was goine everyone but me and eureka was stunded and confuse by the light. I looked at eureka and said that me and you are the only ones not affed by the light. I looked over to where the look three look likes are at and sew that the only thing that spertes them form her is the the colors of the they hair and clothers. I looked them and asked them why do they look like eureka, they looked at eureka and said that looked like her is becuase they are her childen, then they looked at me and said that they are mine as will. When they said that mine, Eureka, Justions, Ao, and Renton hearts scept two beats. Justion heard the hole thing beuase he was stending next to me.

Eureka turn to me and said, 'I no idea on what they are saying." I asked how did they turn into human forms. They said all they did was think of they human forms that is how they did it, and they do it all the time. Just then three of the cougars went up in flames, then before I sew another one went up in flames, I sew a missile hit it and sew were it came from. I looked to were it came from, and I sew eight military LFOs they looked like north koran FLO but they had not flags of were they came from. I looked at them all and sew that only one of them had a missile pode on them. I knew that we were out number eight to six so I looked to the LFO that Justion was in and call hem over to me. When I did all of the men got out of the cougars and ran to were me, eureka, renton and nirvash was at and then the five of the LFOs that we have went up in flames I looked over to Justen and saided that he needs to get out of it, and told hem that we repace the LFOs but not people like you.

When I said that the rest of the cougars went up in flames. I knew the only thing that can beat a LFOs is another LFOs and we only have one. I looked at the LFOs and that four went up in flames. I wached as a laser beam hit three more went up in flames, I looked at were the beam came form and to my spize I sew an LFO that almost looked liked the nirvash. That is when I sew them, the older but the same Eureka and Renton, I was become confused as the older eureka come running over to me and saided that she sorry for not getting here sooner. Then Renton came up to me and said "we need to exobed our younger selfs and we will see and feel every they did." I turn to eureka and asked her if she could keep a promase that the younger her made. She saided that she would if she if her younger self made that promase. I watched as the older eureka and ronton exobed their younger selfs. When they got done eureka turn to me and ran over to me and said "I will keep the promase that my younger self made."

When she saided that, we all heard behand up helicopter bazes and alot of them. We all turn to were the sound was coming form and sew three VH-60Ns Whitehawks, five CH-53K Super Stallion, five MH-60L Black Hawks, eight AH-1Z Vipers, six AH-64 Apaches, and six AH-6 Little Birds. I looked at Justion and told hem that he need to get in the LFO as part of the sectery deatil when we get in one of the white haws. I looked at the three nirvashs that were in humen forms and asked them if they could do the same to eurekas and rentons Nirvashs, they saided that they would and will give them the niloge to do it all on their own and I also told them that they need to turn into they robot form to do sectery deatil with Justion just incase more LFOs show up. They did that when the helicopters land. I waited for renton and eureka nirvash to turn into their humen form and the three nirvashs to get into their robot mode before we got on one of the white haws .

When got inside the whitehaw the helicopters lifted off and headed to my unlces house. We all took seats, I seat next to eureka and helded her hand all the way. I looked at her then felt pain over my body, I close my eyes, then my felt my body hit the floor, I could hear eureka say that they need to get me into the hallway, after she saided that I pass out becuase of the pain. I open my eyes to see that I was in the hallway with my head in eureka lap. I turn my head to her and smiled, she looked at me and smiled back. I asked her if she could help me up. When got me up off the floor I tired stand up steart, when I did I had to put my hand on the wall of the hallway. When I did that I felt pain in my soulders, I looked at them and saw that I had laser turries in the middle of my shoulders. I looked at eureka and asked her if she could me move me to my seat, she that she love to.

When we got to our seats, eureka helped me into mine then got in her own. When I got seated I heared renton's nirvash say someting to me. I looked over to her and she told me that the turrers are good for shooting two more lisers. She got up came over to me and pointed at chast and hands. I looked at my hands and sew that they had holes in the middle of them. I look at her and said "thanks." I looked out the window and sew my uncles house, I turn to eureka and said that we are almost to my uncles house and that I can not whath to inroduche you to my family. When landed behand my uncles house me and Eureka were the frists ones to get out of the white hawk and the three nirvashs went into their human form, I could stand up on my own and did not need eurekas help at all, I helded eureka hand allway form the Whitehawk to my uncles back yard were his pool was when we got there I was supized to see how many people show up for the party.

I heard the music that they where playing, stop. They all turned to me and their faces went white, I told them all the hole story from benning to now, but left out the marrage part. They faces went back to nomal, and party went on as if nothing had happen. I looked at my men and told them that they need to keep the place will defended. I looked at eureka and said, "lets what entill haft way though the party to tell them about the marrage". She looked at me and said, "that would be a good idea." We talked to people intell the party was haft done, we walked up to the back proch when we got here I looked down and sew that everyone was graterd near the pool. I looked at eureka, grab her hand then held it ino the air. I looked at them and said out load, "I am going to marry her after the party."

I looked at everyone ones face and the lookes on their faces saided it all. I knew that they would no obegens to the marrage. I said to them "the party will go on as usel but after word we would have the wadding." After I said that everyone went back to partying, when they did me and eureka went to the fornt yard and looked at the sky. I look to the south just to find that we had a LFO coming to us. I looked more closly at it and saw that it were exocing the gakko and the gakko had battle damge on it . I look at eureka and said "we need to get the gakko." She looked at with a comefed look on her face. I pointed to were the LFO was coming form. She looked to were I was poniting and she said, "yes we do".

We ran to renton, ao, and the nirvashs. And told them that they need to help us and that is when I point to were the gakko and LFO, they said "we will." I looked at eureka in which she had her wing already out. I grad her hand and "if we go we all go toghter." I turn to see that the nirvashs were ready and sew that renton was in his nirvash and ao in eurekas nirvash. I turn to eureka and say that we are ready as soon as they can communak with us, I pointed to the dot on my head. She knew what I ment by that . We we both went to Ao and Renton to put dots on they head, I took ao and she took renton, we told them what we were doing and they appaced it. When we were done we took off for the gakko.

Me and eureka was the first ones to reach the LFO and found out that the LFO that was exoding the gakko was Holland Novak in the typeR909. I looked at him and he looked at me than at eureka. Holland opened up the canople to the typeR909 and said "we have five LFOs after us" I looked at eureka and then at hers and Renton's nirvashs. I looked at Holland and said "eureka will full you on what happen so far and that Eureka, ao and one of the Nirvash will exoced you and the gakko." I look at eureka and said that I would be right back. I turn to Renton's Nirvash and say "lets go". We took off to were the five LFOs were and when we got to the LFOs, I sew that were the same type of LFOs that attack me eler. I felt the laser turries come out of my shoulders and that I looked at Renton's Nirvash and asked her if she could tell me how to work the laser turries. She said "there is only one way to work the laser turries and that is to think of the promise that you made to eureka."

I looked at two of the LFOs and then felt the laser turries fire and then sew them exoped into balls of fires. I look at Renton's Nirvash and then she said "it the same way," it like she knew what I was about to say. I looked at the last 3 LFO, lifted one of my hands and then left the power go to my hand then into my turries. I looked at the 3 and then said, "goodbye" then sew all 3 LFOS bust in flames. I felt something was not right that is when I looked to were the gakko was at then flu as fast I could to the gakko. I could hear renton and the nirvash say what is wrong, what the rust and were the fire.

I said to them one word "eureka" and that is when they got the massage of what I was saying. We took off to the gakko, when we got there, I looked at holland's LFO, and did not see eureka, I went to holland and asked hem were eureka was he said "she is in the gakko." I looked at hallond and he looked at me, I point to the gakko, looked at me then looked down and something into the mick then looked back up at me and give me the thumbs ups. I went to the gakko and sew that the lanch by runway was open. I landed on the end of the runway and felt my wing go back into my body, I looked around the lanch bay and sew the terminus typeR606, and the terminus typeR808 in robot mode. I sew eureka laying on the floor of the lanch bay, I run to her and then haft way to I stopped in my tries becuase of a chicks of guns to the left of me, I turn to see the hole gakko crew standing right in fort of the door that leads to the rest of the gakko. I looked to see that they were holding m16s, ak-47, cammandos, M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW), M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle (IAR), and LSAT light machine guns, I turn back to eureka and sew that she was being cared for by Maurice, Maeter, and Lincher. The last time they saw Eureka was when Maurie was eight, Maeter was five, and Linck was three, and now Maurice is 23, Maeter is 20 and Linck is 18 they looked galded to see her. I head Linck say "it is ok mom we are here no need to worry", when he said that I could not help but smile at that that is when I remember the crew with the guns pointed at me.

I told them that I would do nothing to harm her, I turn to eureka and walk to her, I got five steps from her that is when two 5.56 nato rounds hit the ground beside me. I look and sew that eureka was trying to get up but all she could do was seat up. I looked at lanch bay runway and sew that is still open, then I talked to Renton and AO thought the dot on my head and said "I need you guys and hallond in the gakko right now, I got a probem with crew and they got guns and they ponited at me." It took them no time at all to get to me. Hallond got out of his LFO and went to the crew and told them to put the guns down when they did, I ran over to eureka and huged her and then help her up, I looked at holland and said "thank you." He said, "sorry that I did not tell them about what happen to you". I looked at the gekko crew, then at Maurice, Maeter, and Lincher, and said "me and eureka did not come alone," I looked at eurekas and rentons nirvashs, when I said that both renton and ao got out of the nirvashs.

I looked back at them to see the hole gakko crew even the kids looked at them in asment like they was some stars. I looked at Maurice, Maeter, and Lincher and said "renton the same dad when he went to get to get mom (eureka)". They looked at hem than ran over to hem cryng. I looked at ao and he knew that they were adoped. Then looked at the nirvashs, which they looked at me and I said "do it." The room went white from the their tranformantion, when the light was gone and the hole gakko crew even hallond was recrod form the light they went into sock at the sight of the nirvashs. I told them to set down becuase they were in for more spuizes, the hole story from the beinning, when I got done, I felt my wing come out of my body wich took the gakko crew by supize, I turn and looked at eureka then at renton and asked hem if he could help me with eureka becuase we sould be near the base by now. When he got her I went to the end of the runway and sew that we were about then to fiveteen mintes form the base. I went to hallond and said "you need to get the gekko ready to land". I turn to see eureka and saw that she was happy to be with Maurice, Maeter, and Lincher again.

I look at ao and said "you sould be with your mom," he did not hasit to run over to her. I turn the gekko crew and said "I need to get a commintion station to tell the base that we are coming in for a landing". I went to eureka and found her standing on her own and that is I notest that she had laser turries in her soulders too. I grabed her hand and turn to the lanch bay runway, that is when I sew a american LFO with one of the nirvashs. I look at nirvash and said "you needs to tell me about these thing before it happens". I turn to the american LFO and sew that it was in attion, I told the american LFO to atese and to power down so I see the person who is operating it. When the LFO powered down and the operator got out of it, I sew that it was on of my men form the base and he said that hes orders was lead the gekko to a runway that clarded and set up just for it at Godman Army Air Field just in side the base and that there will be five us army F-35 Lightning C's and ten us military LFO exocting the gakko to the base.

I turn to hallond and saided that they must have planed for this sorio for a wail. He said "I will follow hem to the runway and land there." I looked at eureka and said, "we will stay on the gekko entall we land and can you introduce me to gekkos crew." She introduced me to the gekkos crew. I knew their knew after she introduce me to them and their names were Talho Yuuki, Mattheiu, Hilda, Stoner, Ken-goh, Mischa, Gonzy, Jobs, Woz, Hap, Gidget, and Moondoggie they saided that they were sorry pointing gun at me I told them it was nothing I would have done the same thing. I looked at eureka and said "shaw we go to the brige," and she said "lets", when we got to the brige we sew that also had some damge from what lookes like gun fight. I went to one of the panils and put my hand on it, that is when the hole ship lit up like the forth of july. When the light went away we where all supized to see that the gakko brige had been fixed and some new things add to it, like the the presidential seal on the floor next to the gekkostate somble. We all looked around the brige to what elase was new, I stood in the next to the panil that few seounds ago was not working, now it works fine.

I looked over to one of the paniles and sew that It had a face on it, I walked over to it and sew that the face was just likes eureka's. I called over her, renton, ao, and holland over to me and they sew what I sew. I looked at the painl more closely and sew that a botton was glowin white, when I pushed it, a voice that almost mached my wifes came from the midlde of the room supized all of us. We all turned to see that standing in the room was a helogram viron of my wife at ention. Me, eureka, renton, hallond, and ao went over to it and sew that it was not much different than my wife. I sew that it was a military combat unform, and the unform had the american flag, gakkostate logo,and the presidential seal on the right arm, left sid of the chest is chest full of medals, secret service agent badge on chorler, both General and Admiral on it soulders and the name its the name tage took us all by supize. The name tag said "Gakko" and that is all it said.

It turned out that we sould instad of calling the halgram it, we call the halogram a she by her name, gakko. I told her to atelase, and to relaxe, when I did she told me that she was the gakkos miane computer system and that is mine and eureka child. I look at eureka and said "we got another one for the family." When I said that the four other nirvashs came running into the room and sew gakko standing in fornt and run to her then when got to hug her. We let them have that momunt and when about looking around the brige. Me and eureka went to one of window and looked out it and sew that we about fithy to sixty yerd form the base I told her that I would be right back. I went to the gakko and she knew about the hole thing and said that she will land at the runway. She followed me to the window were I left eureka and said "I will give you, mom, ao, renton and hallond something when we land."

When we landed she keep her word and give hallod a hand command that lookes like whach. When she turn to renton and ao, she asked renton and ao to hold out their hands, which they did she put goves on them afer she did the light up and show a halogram of her standing in middle of the gove, she told them at all they to do was think talk to her and the gove will light up and you will be albe to talk to me, they thank her. She turn to me and eureka, she said that already got it she points at our eyes, it just needs will be acived which will in the next tranformantion, we thanked her when we to talk to her. We said "thanks" and then we all went to lanch bay and saw that it can now was two times(2x) the sizes, we sew that we can now store military land vehicles and also can store two time (2x) the military LFOs. we went to the lanch by doors when we got there gakko stoped and said she can move free on the ship only, we said that it ok, she opened the lunch by, then she looked at me and said "one more thing that I need to give you Dad" that is when she handed me a small diave and said "place it next to one of my sisters at wedding."

We all sew everyone was standing at endtion and was slutioning and sew the commander of the base was at the end of the runway sluting, me and eureka was the frist ones off the ship and we held each other hand, when we got the to the cammander, I told them all to atelise and I told the cammander why I look like I do and the why I holding Eurekas hand. He said that if I marry her that he will do what ever she tells hem to do , I told hem that we know and that we are going to need some more LFOs like five at my uncles and he needs to call back the three VH-60Ns Whitehawks, five CH-53K Super Stallion, five MH-60L Black Hawks, eight AH-1Z Vipers, six AH-64 Apaches, and six AH-6 Little Birds. And send in one M1A3 Abram, two M1A2 SEP TUSK Abrams, four M3A3 Bradley, five Marine Personnel Carrier (MPC), three Chenowth Advanced Light Strike Vehicle (ALSV), and three R-11 Refueler to my uncles and I told hem that I will have one of my men standing at the end of the road of my uncles to meet them. He told me that he already gave that order and that they are proble haft to my uncles and he will call them back the e three VH-60Ns Whitehawks, five CH-53K Super Stallion, five MH-60L Black Hawks, eight AH-1Z Vipers, six AH-64 Apaches, and six AH-6 Little Birds. I told hem thanks and then turn to eureka, renton, ao, hallond, the nirvashs and the rest of the gakko crew and said "shaw get going and try to bet the convory to my uncles," after I said that everyone had a smild on they faces, I turn to eureka and she said "lets do it".

Eureka was the first one into her nirvash with Maurice, Maeter, and Lincher, before I went got in her nirvash the base cammander came over to me and said "the convory that is headed to your uncles is now under my cammand and they will do what every you tell to do." I thank hem and got into the the nirvash and told eureka that I am going to fly next to her nirvash on to the way to my uncles she said "ok just be safe", I told her that I will then got out of the nirvash, felt my wings come out, looked at eureka and said "I akm ready to go", we lefted off from the tramat and took off to my uncles. When got haft way to my uncles, I looked down and sew the convory hending to my uncles just like the commander saided. We got there before the convory did, I told one my men to meet the convory, at the end the the road. I went to hallond and said "you and the gakkostate can and get something to eat." I look at the nirvashs and said "have fun, you guys have enred it", then a brening pain runs though out my hole body. I run over to eureka and gribed one of her hands, she looked at me, and saw that that I was in pain, I tolded the pain is back and is all of my body. After I told her I passed out from the pain, I head her call over hallond, renton, ao, and three of my men. One of men I knew who he was from his vocie and was with me from the beinning and it was justion. I was only abel to open my eyes after two hours of being out and I found myself inside my unlces house, I was on the floor with eureka by my side. I look at her, she had her back too me. I tred to say her name but I could not move my mouth. I looked at her entill she turn a round to look at me.

When she did, she saw that I had my eyes open, she told me that she had passed out after I did and she was out for thrity mintes and could do anything after and hour. I looked at her and saw that her eyes had a 2nd ring around the first and that she was teller. I heard the nirvashs come in and saw them next them next to her. I could tell that they happy to see me awake, they helped eureka move me too the couch. I felt the all the pain in my head went away and I now talk to them. I said, "I was sorry for worrying you guys,". I looked at eureka and said, "I will get though this." It about fiveteen more mintes before the pain all over my body went away. I got up off the couch and saw that me and eureka were the same hight. I turn to see renton standing in the middle of the door way he had come to get me for the wedding. I look at eureka and said "we sould go get ready for the wedding". I went with renton to get ready for wedding, when we got into my uncles room and I saw that they had a white texiod already for me. I put it on and found out that texiod actuly fet me I looked at the soulders and sew that the laser turries had went into my body. I turn to renton and sew that he was in blue texoid on and sew ao, my uncles chris, dee, and poch come in. With red, white and blue texiods on. I looked at them and said "you guys look good in the texiods."

We went to the grode door and whated for the wedding song to bennige the wedding. I turn to see that one of the of my childern was going to comply up the walkway. I put my arm around hers, when I did the song started. We walked up the walkway when got to the fornt porch she went were the other were standing, that is when I remember what gakko saided I pulled the small dicave out and put it on the ground next to one of the nirvash, that is when she appered and smiled and she said "supize", I looked at her and said, "I liking the divce and I gladed that you could show up for the wadding." I went back to the spoch that I was supice to be in for the wadding. When the song ended and a new one being eureka came up the walkway with AO walking with her. She was stood infornt of me entall the end of wadding, when saided our I do's, we walked down the walkway as not as endavels but as a family. We let out of our wing come out we flu off to have some time toghter and I looked at her and said this is when every thing changes for us. We land back at my uncles I sew that the divaces was still in the place were I left it. I picked it up and went into the house.

I was right that things would change but not in the way I thought it would. I did not know that north korea would invaded the uniteds states, that night and would take the white house. I did not know that I would the life of the people know and love on line


End file.
